


You'd Be Here By Now

by SpringZero123



Series: Helsa Drabbles [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123
Summary: It's 12 AM right now and I don't know what I'm doing, so here's a sad Modern AU drabble. Enjoy, I guess
Relationships: Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Series: Helsa Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783267
Kudos: 18





	You'd Be Here By Now

**Author's Note:**

> It's 12 AM right now and I don't know what I'm doing, so here's a sad Modern AU drabble. Enjoy, I guess

He thought he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. A sound he is familiar with whenever Elsa's on her way to his room. 

Hans wished what he was hearing right now is real, and how he wished everything that had happened 6 months ago was only a dream. 

When he finally stood on his feet after 3 days of just sitting down on the floor of his room, he walked towards the door. He knew he was fooling himself, but he wanted to atleast try and move on. Because these past few months, he never felt like he was real.

Hans held on to the doorknob, remembering all the other times he did this in the past. He smiled, and opened the door without thinking twice, hoping to see her shining blue eyes and her bright smile. 

Of course, why did he even believe that Elsa's going to come back for him?

Hans opened the door, only to see nothing in front of him. No ocean blue eyes, no bright wintry smile, not even his Elsa, just nothing. 

When is he going to accept that she already left him? And when is he going to live with the reality that she's happy without him?

Hans's smile dropped as he sighed, closing the door in front of him. He laid his back on the door, sliding down to the ground as a small tear ran down his cheek. 

The rain suddenly grew from the outside, making him let out another sigh that sounded more like a helpless sob, as he brings a hand to his forehead before closing his eyes.

He would remember, on rainy days like these, Elsa would charge through the rain just so she can go to his house. From there, they'd play games, watch movies, all the normal couple stuff they'd do back then.

Hans never really liked the idea of romance, but when Elsa entered his life, all that hatred was thrown out of the window. 

But what will he do, now that she left him?

He hates to talk about his relationship with Elsa as something that had only existed in the past. When she left, he wondered if she wanted him to move on as well. He wondered how she endured the pain, or if she even did feel pain after what happened.

Thunder cracked from outside, as his tears continued to flow out of his eyes.

The sound of the thunder reminded him of that dreadful night. The night of their downfall. Six months in his life was wasted thinking about that night that will change his life for good.

He was running after her, on her street, and it was raining heavily. Hans didn't give one flying fuck about the rain, all he wanted was to fix their arguement about something. He can't even remember what they were so angry about that lead them to fight. 

Elsa was determined to stay away from him. Hans can't remember what made her so mad at him, he was just so eager to say sorry to her. And so he followed her still.

At some point he finally caught her by the arm, forcing her to look at him straight in the eye. He can't tell if she was crying, there was too much rain pouring down on them

After a moment of staring into her deep blue eyes, she slapped him hard on his cheek, making him let go of her arm even though he feared that she would run away from him. 

"Nothing's going to change Hans, not for me and you," he can hear Elsa faintly say against the rain. Hans was just looking at her confused, and sad, and angry. 

Her eyes was just telling him that, but she was more certain on what she's feeling that moment than Hans.

He was so mad at himself that moment, because he ran out of time trying to think of when and where did he go wrong. 

"Not before I knew how much I had to lose," Elsa had said with a shaky voice, freezing Hans in place. Physically and emotionally.

And then he realized. With that one sentence, he was slapped in the face with the reality that Elsa can be happy without him. That Elsa doesn't need him to feel wanted, to feel loved. 

At that moment, he just wants everything to stop. Stop and rewind everything to where they were before, before he locked his door.

Elsa looked at him, one last time, before walking away from him, leaving him out on the rain. He can't do anything but look at her, look at the one thing he lost that was everything he had ever known.

His love.

Hans's head was pounding, as his own sobs echoed throughout his room. He lost everything. He didn't want to live with that. 

Then, he saw something on his table, something that was just there for almost three days. The only thing that can free him from this pain, the thing that can help him escape this horrible reality.

At least, in his final moments, he fInally felt real.

"I wrote your name on the bullet, so that everybody knows that you were the last thing that went through my head."


End file.
